


【双豹组】流氓天使

by imfuckinglovely



Series: Killchalla [10]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 天使erik/恶魔tchalla





	【双豹组】流氓天使

**Author's Note:**

> 坑了对不起

上帝作证！erik是个根正苗白的大天使！

他就和其它天使一样，头顶着亮晶晶的小光圈，身后张着一对儿美丽又洁白的大翅膀，穿着镶着金边的白色华服，负责把生命走到尽头的人类带到天堂。

不过他又和其它的天使有点不一样。大部分天使都有些性冷淡，就算看见什么屁股奶子也只是面色不变的看过去，就像玩tinder向左滑一样。然而erik真是难得的性欲旺盛，日常恬不知耻带着自己挺立的阴茎出门。可惜能约的同事都约过了，现在的他就只能可怜地对着从人间买来的色情杂志和录像带自我安慰——erik还是有点职业道德，他就算再渴望把阴茎放进一个潮湿的穴道，也不会违反规定去和人类发生性关系。

啊，想象力，erik闭上眼睛，发挥我的想象力：一个黑皮肤的男人，从没被开发过，被扩展得湿哒哒的小穴紧紧地裹住我，陌生的快感让他像个刚破处的小姑娘一样叫个不停，一边慌张地喊着不要了一边用屁股挽留我，他会被我操哭，泪珠挂在他卷翘的睫毛上，我会把他的脸掰过来，用我的舌头堵住他，让他只能发出含糊的声音，然后我会看到他的黑亮的、雾蒙蒙的眼睛……

操。erik射了自己一手。

erik依然手握着自己沾满精液的阴茎，他腾不出脑子去清理自己，因为他突然意识到自己刚刚幻想的男人是他前几天刚遇到的那个恶魔小猫咪。

/

其实天使跟恶魔没有那么多凡人杜撰出来的仇恨和战斗，他们不过是“地狱”跟“天堂”这两大部门下面的职员罢了。负责在人类临死之际，根据系统自动判定出的去向把他们带到该去的地方。该去天堂的去天堂，该去地狱的去地狱，没什么好争的。但系统也不是所有时候都能给出一个确切答复的，像有些人刚踢飞了一只可怜的流浪猫然而下个红绿灯又扶了老太太，这种人的“善良分”和“邪恶分”就很难给，系统也只能打出一个“中立”的评语，然后交给专门负责的这种情况的天使和恶魔去处理。说处理，其实也就是两位“特派员”在死者面前碰个头，向死者提提问，交流一下看法再带走。大部分情况下两边儿都是和平解决的，下不过必要的时候也会付诸武力，毕竟总是带不回人的话，业绩下降是要丢饭碗的。

erik就是干这个的，因为他在“从业资格考试”里战斗成绩全天堂第一，不让他干这个简直不是天使 。

/

上个礼拜是erik第一次遇见tchalla。

“你迟到了。”第一次见面的恶魔看起来有点不高兴。

哟，挺有脾气的呢。erik抱着胳膊流里流气地上下打量着对方，示威似的张着自己那对儿洁白又充满力量翅膀。他几乎从来都迟到，但没恶魔抱怨过，毕竟他是从天堂到地狱最出名的臭脾气和能打架，没恶魔也没天使愿意招惹他。但对面的恶魔像是没有任何忌惮，皱着眉毛批评着erik不守规矩的行为，看表情像是已经做好了和erik打架的准备，然而身后那对儿黑色的恶魔小翅膀却并没有像蜥蜴抖冠子那样张开——安分地拢在身后，erik还能看到翅尖上那可爱的小爪子。

“所以呢？我迟到了又怎样？”erik不屑地抬起自己的下巴。

tchalla嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，并不打算回应erik幼稚的挑衅，转身抓住刚咽气儿的人类在一团黑色的烟雾里消失不见，只留下一大团浓重的硫磺味儿熏得erik直咳嗽。

操。erik边擦被呛出的眼泪边在心里骂。

他刚刚转身露出的屁股可真他妈翘啊！

/

当然，那不是他俩的最后一次见面。工作的原因几乎让他俩一个礼拜里五天都能遇到对方。

tchalla简直烦透了这个该死的天使。他作为一个恶魔活了几百年了，真他妈头一次遇上这种烦人精。

虽说除了第一次erik就再也没迟到过，但从那起，erik对tchalla的性骚扰就没停止过。

他会故意凑上去摸tchalla额头上的小尖角，再在tchalla揍他之前逃开，“别生气嘛！毕竟我没有角，就会好奇。”

还会一脸淫荡地问tchalla要不要摸自己的翅膀，“翅膀根部是我的敏感点哦！要不要摸一下？超舒服的。”

当然他最感兴趣的还是tchalla的翘屁股和黑色的小尾巴，“嘿，小猫咪，我们又见面了。你尾巴上的小桃心真可爱，我能把它含进嘴里吗？”

每次tchalla被叫小猫咪都会气到直接揍人，什么小猫咪！他难道就不知道我的战斗成绩也在地狱排名第一吗！

还有，为什么一个天使可以这么下流？tchalla无数次在心中向撒旦发问，难道色情不应该是我们恶魔的专长吗？难道他的翅膀就不会因为他脑子里的垃圾和废料变成黄色吗？难道他照镜子看到自己头顶神圣的小光圈就不会为自己的所作所为感到羞愧吗？

完全不会。erik躺在自己的羽毛大床上，一边想着tchalla一边打飞机，傻笑到口水都要流出来。

/

天堂地狱从来都有各自的烦恼。

比如erik现在就在烦恼自己的“求爱”好像没什么效果。

tchalla从来不理会他，总能面色不改地绕回人类身上去，公事公办，好像对面是个不投币就会自动弹出骚话的坏机器。真是的，erik想，他怎么完全没有恶魔的样子？要不我下次从破坏工作这方面试试？erik对自己点点头。

当然，tchalla也没有坐以待毙，他去找了他在地狱里最好的朋友nakia。nakia主要负责地狱和天堂之间的交流问题，她能把任何一件火药味十足的案子处理得像地狱里最甜蜜的蛋奶酒。所以，tchalla觉得nakia一定能知道怎么在不动武的情况下解决掉那个流氓天使。

不过，一个小漏洞，tchalla可能忘记了nakia是个魅魔。


End file.
